lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fringe
Fringe is an American television series that was co-created by J. J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman, and Roberto Orci, and has several connections to Lost. The series premiered in North America on September 9, 2008, on FOX. The show follows an FBI team coined as the "Fringe Division" and based out of Boston, Massachusetts under the supervision of Homeland Security. A major element of the series is fringe science, including telekinesis, mental transference, astral projection, strange biological organisms and mutations, rare communal diseases, teleportation, and travel between parallel universes. Shared cast and crew *Donnie Keshawarz - Gerard (2008) *Lance Reddick - Philip Broyles (2008) *April Grace - Police Officer (2009) *Jeanetta Arnette - Doctor West (2009) *Jeff Perry - Joseph Slater (2009) *Greg Grunberg - Seth Norris (Footage from Exodus) (2010) *Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton (Footage from Exodus) (2010) *Jenni Blong - Carla Warren (2010) *Jorge Garcia - Kevin (2011) *Henry Ian Cusick - Agent Simon Foster (2012) *Rebecca Mader - Jessica Holt (2012) *Eric Lange - Gael Manfretti (2012) Crew involved *Kevin Blank - Visual Effects Supervisor (Pilot, 2008) *April Webster - Casting director, 1 Episode *Christopher B. Reeves - Sound editor, 2 Episodes *Jay Worth - Visual effects editor, 4 Episodes *Jeff Pinkner - Showrunner *J.J. Abrams - Creator/Executive producer *Michael Bonvillain - Cinematographer, 1 Episode *Michael Giacchino - Soundtrack composer, 1 Episode *Paul Edwards - Director, 2 Episodes *Tamara Isaac - co-producer On the extras for the Fringe Season 1 DVD, Kirk Avecedo (who portrays Agent Charlie Francis) briefly mentioned that he was shown the script for Lost's Pilot episode. He turned down the job because he did not want to star in Gilligan's Island. References to Lost In the ninth episode, investigators search a dead man's apartment, where they find an old plane ticket. The airline named on the ticket is Oceanic Air. In the Season 1 episode "The Cure" (2009), a minor character is named Elizabeth Sarnoff, a direct reference to one of the writers of LOST. http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Sarnoff In the episode The Man From The Other Side a deleted scene from Season 1 of Lost is quickly shown. Because of the nature of the interference, it is likely that this scene was not cut in the alternate reality. http://www.fringetelevision.com/2010/04/fringe-easter-eggs-video-from-other.html In the Season 3 episode "Lysergic Acid Diethylamide" the animated William Bell pours a glass of the 60 year-old bottle of MacCutcheon Scotch whiskey after Walter and Peter join him in the World Trade Center. Shared themes Shared Themes include: *Electromagnetism - Joseph Meegar has the power to involuntarily control electronics by using his above normal electromagnetic field in S01E05. *Visions - John Scott appears to Olivia several times, despite being "dead." The explanation for this is that he has become embedded in her consciousness due to an experiment done in the premiere. *Parent issues - Walter and Peter Bishop have a bad father/son relationship. Olivia Dunham has an abusive stepfather and like Kate Austen she attempts to kill him, although Olivia fails where Kate succeeds. *In the second season, a number of individuals are introduced with the ability to take the form of deceased individuals. *In the episode "Unearthed", a girl is declared dead, but then comes back to life during postmortem procedures. *A number of important events are related to plane incidents. In "Pilot", Morgan Steig released a disease in an airplane. In "The Transformation", a man becomes a monster while on an airplane, which crashes. In "August", August abducts a young woman to save her from when her plane crashes. *In the episode "One Night in October", Professor McClennan is given a sedative to render him unconcious for the trip between universes. Before they give him the sedative, they tell him that the sedative would make him more comfortable for the trip. The sedative is also orange. In "One of Us", Juliet is informed of the sedative in a glass of orange juice, and told that she was knocked out so that she wouldn't feel the trip to the island, which would be considered uncomfortable. The numbers Several numbers from Lost have appeared in Fringe *Morgan Steig was passenger 108 on Glatterflug Airlines Flight 627. *On the season one finale Olivia enters the Parallel Universe being between floors 15 and 16. *The third season episode "6955 kHz" involves the broadcast of numbers in Spanish from several radio towers. The numbers include 8, 15, and 42. It is reported that a total of 15 people get retrograde amnesia due to the broadcasts. *In episode "Os", Season 3 Episode 16, first aired on March 11, 2011; Jorge Garcia (Hugo "Hurley" Reyes) guest stars as a security guard working at Massive Dynamic. One of the scenes in the episode takes place at a game of Wheelchair Rugby; the numbers on the players uniforms include 4,15 and 23. All six of the Lost numbers have now been in season 3. Shared Music Michael Giacchino composed music for both shows, so a few Lost tracks make cameos on Fringe episodes. The Season 1 piece "Hollywood and Vines" plays during act IV of the pilot episode of Fringe. Desmond's flash sideways theme plays during a guest appearance by Henry Ian Cusick.YouTube: LOST's Desmond's theme on Fringe LostMusic108; 04/21/2012 Exernal links * Fringe on Wikipedia *Fringepedia References Category:Lists Category:Cultural references